


修平土地

by odlanoR_onaitsirC



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odlanoR_onaitsirC/pseuds/odlanoR_onaitsirC
Summary: 想要留在队内以便争取一线队上场机会的帕罗特和被穆里尼奥要求去劝说帕罗特同意租借的凯恩；存在部分转会讨论，但不会出现现实里没有的转会。依然是没有女友也没有孩子的平行世界。
Relationships: Harry Kane /Troy Parrott
Kudos: 5





	修平土地

  
00  
在每一个人那里，都有一个区域，那里没有根据，只有一种绝对的自由，一种等同于命运或者必然性的自由。  
——谢林 《世界时代》  
  
01  
“开头是很重要的。”凯恩说，“当你准备去劝说一个不熟的人的时候，这就几乎等同于两个陌生人的第一次见面，不管是劝说想达成目的还是不认识的人想要进行第二次见面，都必须要在开头留下个好印象才行。”  
“是吗？”阿里摸了摸下巴，“我第一次见你的时候觉得这个人好蠢，后来不还是见了你好多次？”  
“……那不一样，你签了合同的。”凯恩忍了几秒钟，还是不服气道，“我哪里蠢了？”  
“你那时候脸很红耶，我从没见过脸那么红的人。”  
“总比你的呆瓜发型和烂到死的穿衣风格好。”凯恩反唇相讥。  
“你说什么我听不懂，是英语吗？”阿里笑嘻嘻地说，又赶紧转移话题，“所以，你准备第一句话对帕罗特说什么？”  
凯恩摇了摇头，露出了一个“不和你一般见识”的表情，才道，“没想好，所以我才来问你嘛。”  
“我觉得第一句话不重要，后面你准备和他怎么说才重要。首因效应和近因效应是等同的嘛。”  
“后面反而很简单吧，”凯恩耸耸肩，咳嗽了一声，故意提高了声音，以“浑厚庄重”的声线道，“‘特洛伊，我觉得以你目前的水平来说，租借比呆在俱乐部更容易发展，所以我希望你能考虑一下女王公园巡游者以及伯恩茅斯等队伍对你的兴趣，下个赛季租出去涨涨球。这也是教练组的意思，你意下如何？’——怎么样？我准备到时候就这么说。”  
“哈里，你有没有想过，要是这么简单的话，穆里尼奥为什么不自己说，而要让你去？”  
“因为他想锻炼我的领导力……？”凯恩说。  
“谢谢你这句话是疑问句啊，我还没有死呢。”隔着半个更衣室，洛里阴森森地说。  
“吓死人了雨果！”阿里说，“你从哪冒出来的？我们进来的时候更衣室明明只有我和哈里两个人。”  
“我之前在洗澡。”洛里毫无羞耻心地坦白，“洗完准备出来的时候就听到哈里说‘昨天教练给我一个任务，让我去劝说帕罗特租借，你觉得我第一句话要说什么好？’，于是就站在门口听了。刚才你们声音比较大，我又站得有点冷，所以才回了座位，果然你们聊得太投入，既没有看到我走动也没有听到脚步声，所以现在才会被我吓一跳。”  
“你怎么能把这么无耻的偷听举动说得这么坦然的？”凯恩百思不得其解。  
“因为我有领导力。”洛里面不改色道。  
“……”  
“……”  
“总之，”洛里在四只白眼的注视下依然面不改色，只是声音从阴森恢复了正常道，“这么说肯定不行的。”  
“为什么？我觉得挺有说服力的啊。”凯恩迷惑道。  
“因为我想在热刺一线队比赛。”伴随着这句话，帕罗特从浴室走了出来，朝两个傻眼的一线队队员和一个看戏的一线队队员分别点了点头，又走到自己的更衣柜前，在一分钟内完成了穿上T恤牛仔裤的动作，继而头也不回地离开了。  
“……我觉得你不用思考劝说帕罗特第一句要说什么了，不如改成思考和穆里尼奥复命第一句话说什么吧。”在傻眼之后，阿里又幸灾乐祸道。  
“你可真是我的好朋友。”凯恩说，“不过不用了，我还是想想和帕罗特第二句话说什么吧。”  
“怎么就第二句话了，第一句呢？而且，你还想劝他？他看起来油盐不进啊。”洛里说，“刚才也是他听到你们说话就拦住我不让我出去的。”  
凯恩摇摇头，站起身来，露出一个奇妙的笑容来，“这就关系到我要和他说的第一句话了——”  
  
**  
“你的T恤穿反了。”  
凯恩出发晚了点，紧赶慢赶终于在停车场追上了帕罗特，郑重其事地说出了第一句话。  
“……”帕罗特瘪着嘴，看了他几秒钟，又看了看四下无人，干脆站在原地脱下了衣服，又重新穿上，再道，“我准备直接开车回家，没人会看到这个的，你完全可以不来告诉我。而且，我一定要争取一线队的机会，不会听你的劝说的，你不用白费——”  
“我会把这句话当成‘谢谢’的。”凯恩笑嘻嘻地说。  
“……好吧，谢谢。”帕罗特把谢谢说得比此前洛里对自己队长地位的捍卫阴森十倍，又道，“我可以走了吗？”  
“当然可以，”凯恩奇怪道，“这是自由的世界，特洛伊，你想干什么都可以。”  
“你刚才还叫我帕罗特。”  
“好的，帕罗特。”  
“……”帕罗特张了张嘴，又含恨闭上了，大概咽下了许多骂人话，这才恢复了面无表情，绕过了凯恩，朝他的车走去。凯恩默默地跟在他身后，到帕罗特走到了自己的车边，将手放在车门上，忍无可忍回过头来，才举起双手道，“我没有跟着你，我的车也在这边。”  
“……”帕罗特白了他一眼，拉开了车门，凯恩急忙拉住他，又道，“对不起啦，特洛伊。”  
“不是帕罗特吗？”  
“你真的很在意啊。”凯恩笑了笑，又道，“对不起啦，我不是故意的，就是和你开开玩笑……你不相信吗？我把你的名字抄一百遍呢？”  
“不用了。”帕罗特说，“反正也是为了劝我走。”  
“租借不是走。”凯恩耐心道，“我刚才在更衣室说的准备说服你的话是认真的，你应该考虑租借。而且，你不用担心，你的租借条款肯定不包含买断权，而且可能可以随时召回的，我想这样更合适你的个人发展。”  
帕罗特沉默了几秒钟，才道，“那你为什么之前不和我说？”  
“什么？”  
“我和一线队训练之后，你教过我好多次射门技巧，还给我说过很多合同里的注意事项，如果你真的觉得租借对我更好，为什么你之前没有和我说过？”  
“……”凯恩货真价实地一愣，帕罗特立刻便发现他的表情变化，冷笑道，“哼，我就知道。”他顿了顿，又道，“你知道，我看过一个推特，发了你和你养的狗的合照，说‘哈里凯恩的狗和他长得一模一样，只是英语比他说得更好。’当然后半句是玩笑——”  
“前半句也是——”凯恩打断道。  
帕罗特用瞪他一眼来中止这破坏气氛的自辩，又道，“你和你的狗在灵魂上一模一样，你知道吗？你就是一个活脱脱的金毛寻回犬，主人一声令下，金毛寻回犬就飞奔去捡猎物；穆里尼奥一声令下，你就来找我说这些话。包括你给我道歉也是一样的，完全是寻回犬的特性——寻回犬要求柔软的嘴部，这样才能把猎物完整地叼回来。就好像你和我道歉来劝我走一样，你根本就是——”  
“金毛寻回犬。”凯恩耐心地帮他补完句子，又道，“我被叫‘teacher's pet'好多年了，这还是第一次有人给我定性是哪一种宠物呢。不过你说错了，我家里养的是拉布拉多，不是金毛寻回犬。”  
“拉布拉多也是寻回犬。”帕罗特下意识道，继而匪夷所思地看着他，“等一下，你不觉得你的回复很奇怪吗？”  
“是的，我是故意的，你很生气吗？”凯恩朝他笑笑，“特洛伊，如果你因为我无视你对我的侮辱而随便乱回复你几句就生气，那么教练无视你的战术建议或者做战术安排的时候完全不考虑你，你要怎么办呢？”  
帕罗特的表情只动摇了一个瞬间，很快便道，“那是我的事。”  
“说服你也是我的事。”  
“是你的任务还是你的事？”  
“有区别吗？”  
“如果没有这个任务，如果只是我来问你呢？如果穆里尼奥什么也没说过，我来问你觉得我是留下来等机会好，还是租借好，你会怎么说？”  
凯恩看了帕罗特好几眼，但帕罗特只是目光炯炯地回看过来，完全不躲闪目光，凯恩只好在目光接触后自己把目光移开。  
帕罗特开始跟着一线队训练是从几个月前开始的，他和凯恩同为中锋，训练安排常常在一起，不可避免多说几句话，偶尔凯恩与其他队友一起出去吃饭也会叫他一个，凯恩教他的合同细节，也就是在这些时候说的。  
帕罗特天赋很好，年龄又小，队里大部分人都很喜欢他，凯恩当然也不讨厌他，教他合同细节或者射门都是尽心尽力，并不藏私。然而无论是九岁的年龄差距还是凯恩本身的性格，都决定他很难如此迅速地就把帕罗特当成一个亲密的朋友。事实上，在穆里尼奥给他安排任务以前，他甚至从来没有想过帕罗特的未来应当如何。即便是接过了任务，他也只是理所当然地站在穆里尼奥的立场去思考，更衣室的谈话被听见，他只觉得尴尬；帕罗特不高兴而骂他，他也不太生气。归根结底，不讨厌不等于喜欢，帕罗特当然是他的队友，也可能是他的接班人，他提供过的帮助和善意都是实打实的，但除此之外的感情，认识时间太短，还来不及发展。从内心而言，他完全不关心帕罗特这个人，当然不会费心去思考他的选择。  
不仅是帕罗特，大部分的青训球员乃至少部分一线队或者国家队的队友，在他心里都是这样，他也不会自恋到觉得，自己在这些人心中的地位就会有什么不同。帕罗特也理应如此，但此刻帕罗特死死地盯着他，还问出这种问题来，又似乎是在表明，他很在意自己的看法。这本来也不算什么，他完全可以顺势而为，说“我也觉得你租借比较好”——就像他之前说过的一些劝说那样，租借的好处显而易见，他并非没有理由作此判断。然而，帕罗特太小了，十七岁的男孩紧张地问他要一个答案，良心和道德都不允许他扮演无知无觉的金毛寻回犬，用柔软的嘴巴叼住猎物以免受损，以此送给帕罗特一个未必错误的谎言。  
“我没有想过。”他最终平静地说，“这是你的事。如果你来问我，我只能说，你要自己想，我不知道。”  
“谢谢，这样就很好了，谢谢你。”帕罗特露出一个笑容来，再道，“我先走了，再见，哈里。”  
“再见，特洛伊。”凯恩朝已经坐进车内的帕罗特挥挥手，为他最后看起来似乎是真心的笑容和道谢迷惑了一两秒，便将全副身心投入到思考和穆里尼奥的复命第一句应该说什么去了。   
  
**  
他没能等到机会，在他琢磨好开场白和足以解释的理由之前，穆里尼奥就先来找他了。  
一开始说的当然是训练和战术上的事，这部分内容持续了十几分钟，凯恩都快把帕罗特忘了，穆里尼奥才突然说，“昨天我收到帕罗特给我发的邮件了，他说他决定一定要留在热刺，争取一线队的机会。”  
凯恩差点没喷出来，道歉还没来得及出口，穆里尼奥就又道，“他说你劝了他很多租借的好处，但他还是不愿意放弃可能在一线队上场的机会，希望我能让他继续留下来——你怎么看？”  
“啊？”穆里尼奥的转述太出乎意料，凯恩甚至都没听清他后面说了啥，只能发出一个蠢爆了的疑问的拟声词来。  
“我说，”穆里尼奥对他还算耐心，“你对他的选择怎么看，你觉得他是留下来比较好还是租借比较好？”  
“我个人无所谓，这是他的事。从我看来，两个选择都有利有弊，他选哪个对我来说区别不大。”  
“是吗？”穆里尼奥奇怪地看他一眼，“我还以为你会在他身上看到你自己，所以特别支持或者反对他留下来呢。”  
凯恩绝没想到穆里尼奥居然对自己年轻时的经历略知一二，而且看起来也会有堪称八卦的一面，只有讪笑道，“怎么会，每年面临这个选择的青训球员那么多，我没有那么容易共情的。”  
“说得也是。”穆里尼奥并不深究，只点点头道，“总之，他留下来也好，可以踢U23，平时当一线队的陪练也是够格的。你有空的时候也可以指点他一下，他现在还是太嫩了。”  
“十七岁这样已经挺好了。”凯恩笑笑，“我会尽可能帮助他提高的——他一定很高兴能留下来。”  
“是吗？看不出来，昨天给他发了邮件也没回我，真没礼貌。”穆里尼奥抱怨了一句，又挥了挥手，“差不多就这样了，你去更衣室吧，明天见了。”  
“明天见，教练。”凯恩也挥挥手。  
穆里尼奥同意让帕罗特留下来倒不是特别出乎他意料之外，季前赛的时候帕罗特就得到过出场的机会，在热刺当下没有其他中锋的情况下，帕罗特留下来也是一种保险，换了凯恩是教练，也许也会同意他留下来的请求。反倒是帕罗特在邮件里帮他找补的说法比较令人震惊，凯恩有一点想找他问个究竟，又觉得没什么意义——帕罗特还能说什么呢？  
“是的，我帮你说话了。为什么？还用问为什么吗？不然难道要我说‘哈里凯恩什么也没做’吗？”  
他脑海里模拟的帕罗特的形象惟妙惟肖，语气都和真人没什么区别，自然没有现实里再去听一遍的必要，况且——凯恩环视了一圈更衣室，帕罗特也压根不在，更加失去问的可能性。  
尽管如此，人情还是要还，明天请他吃个饭吧。  
披上外套准备走人的时候，凯恩这么下定决心。   
  
**  
——又或许并不是明天。  
走到停车场的时候，他就震惊地发现，帕罗特站在自己的车旁边，见到他来了便讨好地一笑，又道，“哈里，我能坐你的车回家吗？”  
“可以是可以……你的车呢？”他问。  
“坏了。”  
“……怎么坏的，爆胎了吗？现在时间还早，看看能不能叫人来修一下吧，总不能一直停在停车场，而且这样你明天也没法上班啊。”  
“诶——”帕罗特拖长了声音，“我刚刚已经打过电话了，他们说明天才能来修。”  
“那你明天上班怎么办？”  
“我可以搭Uber。”  
凯恩耸耸肩，咽下了“如果顺路的话，我明天可以去接你”的提议，帮帕罗特拉开了副驾驶的门，看他坐进去系上安全带，又忽然想到一个问题，“你的车坏了多久啦？”  
“二十分钟了吧。”  
“那你就一直在这里等我吗，怎么不去更衣室找我？”  
“更衣室过来有几条小路，我怕和你走岔了。”  
“我只走大路的。”凯恩说。  
“喔——那下次我车坏了，就知道该怎么办了。”  
“还是别诅咒你的车了，”凯恩发动了自己的车，一边倒车一边提议道，“你家里做好饭了吗？没有的话要不我请你吃吧。”  
“为什么？”帕罗特鼓着眼睛看着他。  
“为什么……”凯恩被这意料之外的回答和表情噎了一下，干脆实话实说，“你不是在给教练的邮件里说了我一些好话吗，我就请你吃个饭嘛。”  
“教练怎么这样，私人邮件都给你看吗？”  
“没有，只是提了一嘴，说你说我劝了你很多租借的好处——话说这个也不算私人邮件吧，不是工作邮件吗？”  
“我用谷歌邮箱发的，当然算私人邮件。”  
凯恩举手投降，“好好好，不过你是不是该检查一下你的私人邮箱了，教练说你没回他的邮件。”  
“啊！”帕罗特手忙脚乱地拿起手机，以凯恩今生几乎不可能达到的速度操作了一番，又看了手机屏幕好几次，才满脸微笑地放下手机道，“天哪，哈里，我能留下来了。”  
“恭喜。”凯恩朝他一笑，又道，“所以，你要和我一起吃晚饭吗？”  
“这个问法好古怪。”  
“放轻松，我对未成年人和队友都没有兴趣。”  
“那我今晚可以去你家住吗？”  
“…………？”  
“我家的钥匙也在车里，车打不开了。”  
“……”凯恩在心里翻了个白眼，不太乐意答应，又不太方便拒绝，只好不负责任地恐吓道，“你昨天还骂过我呢，不担心去我家我把你怎么样？”  
“昨天你也没有生气吧。”帕罗特说，“而且我只比你矮一厘米，我很怀疑你能对我做什么。”  
凯恩挑了挑眉毛，忍住没吐槽帕罗特太瘦所以看起来比自己要矮更多的事实，只摇摇头道，“好吧，好吧，反正我家客房也很多，正好明天还能送你去训练基地——你晚上要吃什么？”  
“麦当劳。”帕罗特正襟危坐，庄重道。   
  
**  
凯恩与帕罗特此前实在不熟，他也不是什么微表情分析大师——况且微表情本来就大部分都是伪科学来的——总之，他不知道麦当劳的提议是真是假，但反正他不想吃麦当劳，方向盘也在他手里，因此最终车直接开回了家，厨师帮他们准备了一顿正常的合适球员的晚餐。  
“教练说要我增肌的。”帕罗特一边往鸡胸肉上撒胡椒粉和盐，一边忧心忡忡道。  
“增肌和长胖不是一回事。”凯恩说，“你就只是喜欢吃麦当劳而已吧。”  
“你不喜欢吗？难道你就喜欢吃水煮鸡胸肉？”  
“这不是水煮鸡胸肉。”凯恩耐心地解释，“厨师有加工过，所以比光是水煮过的要好吃。你也不用加那么多盐和黑胡椒，不健康。”  
“他有和你这么说吗？”  
“没有，不过我猜是这样。”  
“我刚刚去厨房，亲眼看到他从锅里捞出来，什么都没加，就放在盘子里端上来了。”  
“…………”心理暗示一旦去除，水煮鸡胸肉立刻显示出了它本来的味道，凯恩含着恨把嘴里的一小块肉咽下去，终于没法继续催眠自己干吃完剩下的部分，只好也开始往自己的鸡胸肉上撒盐，同时半真半假道，“特洛伊，我后悔把你带回来了。”  
“你如果现在把我丢出去，明天就会被《太阳报》报道的。”  
“我看不会。”凯恩说，“《太阳报》很久没有报道过我了，估计已经不再派人盯梢了。”  
“……我只比你矮一厘米，打架不一定会输的。”  
“你怎么一天到晚就想着打架？打架不增肌的。”  
“你怎么知道，你试过吗？”  
“难道世界上存在不被打的前锋吗？”  
“打架和被打不是一回事。”  
“你要当前锋的话，打架在我们的字典里就是被打。”凯恩看他一眼，又友善地补充，“不过当然，被打之后可以摔倒或者对裁判抗议的。”  
“听起来好可悲。”  
“你在U23难道不是点球手吗，不被打你的点球哪来的？不要得了便宜还卖乖。”  
“是别人被打帮我换的点球。”帕罗特说，“不过如果我上一线队，是不是就轮到我被打来帮你换点球了？”  
“聪明！”凯恩咽下最后一块鸡胸肉，朝他大笑，“为了让你更适应被打，待会去楼下健身房训练吗？你可以和我做一样的训练课程，我觉得应该挺合适的。”  
“你原来表达想帮忙也这么委婉的吗？”  
“比骂我金毛寻回犬来表达‘我想留下来’要好一点吧。”  
“……对不起。”  
“哈哈，没事。”凯恩站起来，顺手摸了摸帕罗特的头，笑道，“下次记住我家养的是拉布拉多就好啦。”  
  
**  
帕罗特有没有记住拉布拉多这一点很难检验——修好车从而拿到自己家的钥匙之后，他没理由再来凯恩家。况且，就算他来了，凯恩家的狗也是有名字的，且理所当然地不会叫拉布拉多。  
凯恩也不是特别有兴趣去问。帕罗特在得知自己要劝说他租借后的恶语相向固然没有让他生气，甚至还让他对帕罗特的评价微妙地提高了一点，但要说为了这一点就升起什么好感，也未免太离奇。至少人生到现在二十六年，凯恩从不觉得自己有受虐狂的倾向。  
问题在于，他固然不是M，帕罗特却未必不是一个潜在的S——从停车场的那次对话后，帕罗特就开始有些粘他。对此，凯恩想不出来自己被骂而没有生气以外的其他理由。  
“那他下次骂你的时候你骂回去不就好了，这样一来他对你就幻想破灭了吧。”阿里说。  
“他没事干嘛要骂我？”凯恩莫明其妙道。  
“我没事就经常骂你啊。”  
“你这个人比较贱，不一样。”  
……  
他又和阿里在更衣室扯淡，这次扯淡前，两个人都郑重其事地检查了一遍浴室，确定了周围没有其他人，才开始无谓的八卦闲聊。  
“你们位置一样，小孩子想向你学习也正常吧，”阿里说，“要是兰帕德和杰拉德在这里，我也天天粘着。”  
“你想得美，要是他俩在这里，我们还要你干嘛，早就卖了。”  
“行啊，卖了我买莱万和阿圭罗，顺便把你下放到U23去。”  
“好主意，我可以去U23抢特洛伊的点球，既能消除他的幻想，又能报了骂我的仇。”  
阿里出乎意料地没有吐槽他的不要脸，而是若有所思道，“可能这就是他想要的？”  
“什么？被我抢点球？”  
“你背后也开始叫他特洛伊了。”  
“啊。”凯恩发出一个短促的惊讶的语气词，又摇摇头，“说什么呢，你和女朋友一起待久了吧，说话太肉麻了。”  
“是啊，怎么样？”阿里不以为耻反以为荣，“她喜欢就行，你这个没有女朋友的人在说什么呢？”  
“哼——”凯恩拉长声音，又道，“你刚才说的话有一个错误。”  
“？”  
“你怎么会觉得卖了你就能买莱万和阿圭罗呢，你哪有那么值钱？”  
“……你没有女朋友。”  
“……你身价低。”  
“……你永远没有女朋友。”  
“……你身价越来越低。”  
“……”  
“……”  
……   
  
**  
身价的高低代表的是转会市场上的价值，甚至不能客观反映球员的战术能力和队内的战术地位，当然也就更不可能反映说话的合理程度。  
肉麻和矫情这样的贬义形容姑且不论，阿里的归因能否成立也可暂且抛在脑后，但他的判断里，至少有一点凯恩无法忽视——最近而言，他确实是在背后也只叫特洛伊了。  
这是否是帕罗特想要达成的目的不得而知，但不管是不是，目的已经达到了。从客观上来说，凯恩很清楚这根本算不上什么，但不知道为什么，主观上他又觉得有点不爽。  
过去他从未主动思考过友情的进度，阿里，戴尔，埃里克森，维尔通亨，等等，和他们成为朋友乃至好朋友是相当自然而然的事，什么时候开始第一次闲聊，什么时候开始在心里叫他们的名字而不是姓，什么时候开始在想要找人出去玩的时候心里浮现出他们的名字，而在这些时间点和时间点之间，什么时候可以被定义为朋友，又是什么时候可以被定义为好朋友——他从来没有想过。  
假如没有与阿里的这一次对话，也许他和帕罗特也能遵循旧历，等到若干年后，他们已经自然而然的成为了朋友，他能在想到朋友的时候想起帕罗特来，而不必去思考他们用了多少时间，历经哪些事件来走到这一步——那时帕罗特也已经二十来岁，他们的年龄差也不会显得像现在这样泾渭分明，以至于每当他站在帕罗特身边，都能感觉到自己的衰老。如果等到几年后甚至哪怕几个月后再让他思考这个问题，事情都一定和现在不一样。  
但阿里这句理应被划分为无心之言的话，却让交友的过程首次为他所感知，于是一切卡在了一个尴尬的时间点，他在内心尚未接受朋友的定义，但在行动和习惯上，他却又似乎已经接受了这个十七岁的年轻人。  
当然，有可能阿里的归因是错的，帕罗特最近粘他是因为其他的原因，不是为了想和他交朋友——但考虑到他从习惯上已经把帕罗特当成了朋友，这种可能除了让他增添一种“我是不是亏了？”的不爽以外，没有任何意义。从这个角度上来看，他还是希望帕罗特想和他交朋友多一点。  
他从前很少想过帕罗特的想法，现在真的要想，才发现很难。  
在穆里尼奥给他安排任务而引发他们的第一次深谈之前，凯恩眼里的帕罗特基本上就是一个刻板印象里的合格青训球员。没有努力到令人咂舌的地步，但也远远称不上不努力；年纪很轻，天赋高，在一线队里有些拘谨，但偶尔也会很跳脱，对一线队和教练组成员都非常礼貌；凯恩和他一组训练而顺便教他射门和盘带的时候，帕罗特总是听得非常认真，甚至某些时刻会显得有些诚惶诚恐——除了由于位置相同而沟通更多之外，帕罗特与斯基普或是坦甘加相比，在他眼里没有区别，从各方各面来看，都是一个非常标准的青训球员。  
但同样是这个人，也会在浴室的门口拦住洛里以便偷听，会在更衣室里冷冷地对三个一线队球员放话，会在停车场痛骂准备劝说自己同意租借的一线队头牌是教练的宠物，然后现在，又会时不时地在训练结束后缠着他说话，或是在比赛后的休息日，给他发来一些搞笑的视频，或是一脸认真地问他“你觉得我踢得怎么样，有可能在一线队出场吗？”  
凯恩偶尔会想起他们在停车场的那场对话的尾声，帕罗特也是这样认真地问他“你觉得我应该租借还是留在队内？”区别只是，当时的他对帕罗特的选择漠不关心，而现在他依然没有太多兴趣，却又仿佛有种理当认真为他思考的义务。  
只是回应总是一样的，无论他心中如何权衡利弊，帕罗特总是十七岁的男孩，他没有办法对这样的年轻人说谎。  
“我不知道。”  
他只有这么实话实说。  
  
02  
二零二零年二月七日，十八岁生日过后三天，帕罗特与热刺更新了新的合同。  
说来有些奇怪，他续约是早就清楚的事情，从他到俱乐部再到一些关注青训的粉丝，这份合同的提出和签字都算不上什么秘密，但离奇的是，签下合同的瞬间，他还是感到一种膨胀的快乐，以至于几乎有一丝晕眩。  
这是他人生中的第二份职业合同，第一份是在一年零三天以前，十七岁生日，同样是与热刺签订，那时他觉得第一就是唯一，那一刻的快乐在日后的人生里再也无法复制，但事实上，今天他的快乐与一年前几乎如出一辙，甚至犹有过之。  
很难想象，光是签订合同就能让他如此快乐，分明就在两个月前，穆里尼奥还准备将他外租，哈里凯恩还为此承担过劝说他的任务，即使他最后得到了穆里尼奥的许可而留在队内，但依然很难说留队的时限，也许到了夏窗，他就会被挂牌出租，而这次，大概率穆里尼奥只会直接告知他这一决定，没有一线队的球员承担劝说的任务，也没有任何商量的余地。  
甚至就在此刻，这些想象的画面都在他的脑海里栩栩如生，满是失望和冷漠的穆里尼奥的脸几乎就在他面前——但他还是很快乐，为一份早就知道的合同，快乐到仿佛今天能永远存续，又仿佛是未来因此便为他而存在。  
也许因为现在还是二月，无论热刺如何，从他个人的自私的角度而言，眼前确实是无限的可能。  
  
**  
哈里凯恩的受伤是元旦的事，帕罗特理所当然地没有进那场比赛的大名单，没能现场目睹情况。但电视机的转播画面也足够清晰，他依然直观地看到了凯恩从受伤到下场的每一个瞬间。  
凯恩下场时的表情绝不能用平静或是快乐来形容，但从一月一日来看，几乎没有人会认为凯恩是大伤。帕罗特给他发了“你还好吗？”的消息，凯恩也在晚间回复了一句“别担心，没问题”。  
从事后的情况来看，这也许只是一句客套话，但帕罗特还是觉得，这并非凯恩有意敷衍，而是在那一天，他自己也没有想到事情会如此严重。  
如果早知道会这样，那一天穆里尼奥一定不会让凯恩上场，凯恩自己也绝对会拒绝上场的安排——但没有人知道，所以，当凯恩需要三到六个月来完成康复并重返赛场的检测结果出来的时候，就显得格外难以接受。  
帕罗特是在那一天的晚些时候在家里看到新闻的，看到“三到六个月”的预估时间时，他并不比其他的热刺球员或者在评论区发哭泣表情的粉丝少难过一点。甚至因为这几个月来他和凯恩的关系越来越好，他有理由相信，自己在那一刻为凯恩感到的同情和痛苦，要多于部分只是热刺粉丝而不是凯恩个人粉丝的人。这种同情和痛苦一直占据着他的思维好几分钟——直到他看到一条评论。  
“我们必须买替补中锋了，在替补中锋还没有就位的这段时间，我们应该上帕罗特，我们需要他。”  
帕罗特早就知道外界对他的定位，他知道自己被称为下一个哈里凯恩；知道自己假如能够在近两年成为一线队的常驻成员，教练组对他的定位必然是哈里凯恩的替补。  
从个人角度来说，自他跟随一线队一起训练以来，就常常与凯恩在一组，他们的训练项目大体相同，他在相当罕见的时候做的比凯恩更好，但大部分的情况下，凯恩对他基本呈碾压之势。凯恩教过他许多技巧，他也曾痴迷地看着凯恩怎样精准地传球，又是怎样隔着二十米，以不可思议的角度攻入球门。  
他并不意外自己是凯恩的替补，也从不觉得自己在二零二零年就有挑战凯恩的实力和资格，在拼尽全力想要留在热刺从而获取一线队的上场机会时，他也从没想过要威胁凯恩的首发位置。故此，有一点他应当很明白，但此前他确实从来没有想过——替补实际上能够，毋宁说是理应从首发的缺席中获得额外的机会。  
哈里凯恩的受伤和缺席就是帕罗特的机会。  
这不是他的想法，而是现实。  
  
**  
帕罗特来到热刺是二零一七年的事。  
这一年，尽管当年的热刺和英格兰依然没有得到任何荣誉，但这一年却无疑是哈里凯恩的高光之年——他在这一年打破了梅西和C罗长达八年的垄断，成为了欧洲射手王。  
同样作为中锋，同样作为热刺的一员，帕罗特的确在某一段时间里将哈里凯恩视为过自己的目标之一——但当周围的人都在要求他向凯恩学习，或是都以“你以后会像凯恩那样成功的”的话作为对他的夸奖之时，他内心产生的抗拒甚至难以用逆反心理作为概括。  
我不是哈里凯恩，我就是特洛伊帕罗特，我只是我自己。  
他没有办法把这种话说出来，只有在心里一遍又一遍地对自己强调。  
我不是哈里凯恩。  
我不是哈里凯恩。  
我不是哈里凯恩。  
在他签下自己的第一份职业合同从而得到更多关注——也就是得到更多“这个孩子可以成为下一个凯恩吗？”的凝视以后，他甚至是每一天都要把这句话跟自己讲一遍。  
但现实却只是让他越来越像哈里凯恩。  
他在欧青赛登场，为爱尔兰U19穿上十号球衣，收获四粒进球，每球耗时六十八分钟；无独有偶，八年前的凯恩，为英格兰U19在欧青赛登场之时，也同样穿着十号球衣①，收获四粒进球，每球耗时七十分钟。数据相似到几乎像是上天注定。  
他们在热刺青年队的数据也很接近——当然，任意两个优秀的中锋之间，数据都是接近的。但并非任意两个人都会像他和凯恩这样，被如此频繁的相提并论。  
他与凯恩的相似并不仅仅止步于此，他很快得到了与一线队一同训练的机会，又在二零一九年十二月七日，在十七岁十个月零三天的这一天，完成了自己的英超处子秀。与之相对的，凯恩完成自己的热刺首秀是在八年前，二零一一年八月二十五日，这一天，未来的英格兰队长刚满十八岁二十八天。  
十八岁零二十八天相较于十七岁十个月零三天之间的差距，要多于每球耗时七十分钟相较于每球耗时六十八分钟，帕罗特本可将此抛在脑后，但实际情况是，就在他首秀的次日，便被穆里尼奥叫去询问了“有很多球队对你感兴趣，你是否愿意租借？”  
“我不愿意，我想留在队里争取一线队的上场机会。”  
他这么告诉穆里尼奥，然后飞快地逃跑了。他很清楚，这样根本无益于穆里尼奥理解他的想法，在教练表示谈话结束之前就离开也相当不礼貌，但他的确很害怕穆里尼奥以“哈里凯恩也在你这个年龄租借过”的理由来说服他。  
而更令他害怕的是，他完全不知道自己要用什么理由来反驳。  
“哈里凯恩接受了租借，我就也应该照办吗？”他想象自己这么回复穆里尼奥，但就连他自己也能想出如何反驳——“不是因为他接受了租借，所以你就也应该这样，而是因为他通过租借获利，所以有理由相信，你也会通过租借获利。”  
人可以拒绝恶意，世界也会支持人拒绝恶意，但人要怎么拒绝善意呢？  
他没有想到办法，只有逃跑。  
面对穆里尼奥是这样，面对被穆里尼奥派来的哈里凯恩，自然也不会例外。但凯恩毕竟和穆里尼奥不同，穆里尼奥可以惊讶于他的逃脱，继而派遣他人完成自己未竟的任务，凯恩却无人可供支使，唯有亲自赶来。  
在停车场被凯恩追上的那个瞬间，帕罗特几乎是万念俱灰。假如是穆里尼奥对他说“租借使凯恩获益”，他尚可胡搅蛮缠，说“也许凯恩留下来会发展得更好”，但倘若凯恩自己告诉他“当年租借对我相当有帮助”，他又该说什么呢？  
他唯有在凯恩开口以前开口，以激烈的叛逆的语言，侮辱这个试图劝他离开的人。  
在过去十七年的人生里，帕罗特几乎没有骂过人，更不必谈如此激烈的人格侮辱。他对凯恩的感情固然复杂，不想成为下一个凯恩的愿望固然强烈，但与一线队合练的这段时间，凯恩帮助他良多，他对此不仅是感激，甚至是诚惶诚恐。对凯恩的排斥并不等于恶意，不愿意成为凯恩也不等于讨厌，这些他都非常清楚，但此刻他无论如何，也不能让凯恩可能的以他本人为例子的劝说出口。  
如果我这样骂他，他总是会生气的吧，如果他生气，就会想要把我赶走，教练就会把我挂牌出租。一切都是我无法控制的，是凯恩逼我，是教练组强迫我，是俱乐部抛弃我，这不是我的选择。我不用自己选择离开，更不用自己选择成为哈里凯恩。  
在用激烈的语言攻击的时候，帕罗特打定的就是这样的主意。  
但凯恩却完全没有被他影响的意思，他这样辱骂，凯恩也只是挑一挑眉，事后劝帕罗特离开所用的理由，也与他自己毫不相干。  
“如果没有这个任务，如果只是我来问你呢？如果穆里尼奥什么也没说过，我来问你觉得我是留下来等机会好，还是租借好，你会怎么说？”他忍不住这么问。  
凯恩犹豫了很久，帕罗特紧张地看着他的表情变化，有一段时间他很害怕凯恩会继续劝他像九年前的凯恩自己一样离开——或者更恐怖，劝他像七年前的凯恩自己一样，想尽办法留下来。  
但凯恩的回复不是其中的任何一种。  
“我没有想过。”凯恩平静地看着他，“这是你的事。如果你来问我，我只能说，你要自己想，我不知道。”  
“谢谢，这样就很好了，谢谢你。”帕罗特控制不住地朝他微笑，又赶紧坐进自己的车，才道，“我先走了，再见，哈里。”  
从他加入热刺青训以来，就被遇见过的无数人与哈里凯恩联系在一起无数次，他从来不希望自己的人生和对自己的评判这样发展，又从来不知道应当如何摆脱，但出乎意料的是，至少有一个人与他一样，从来没有将帕罗特与哈里凯恩联系在一起过。  
他们绝不相同。  
这是帕罗特本人与哈里凯恩本人的共识，也是三年来，帕罗特唯一兴高采烈接受的他们共同点。  
  
**  
一月三十一日与一月三十日一样平静地过去了，这个转会窗，热刺完成了数笔球员交易，然而，其中依然不包括替补中锋。  
在凯恩手术之后，帕罗特去他家探望过一次，但除此之外，一月里，他们更多的只是通过社交软件沟通，而即使在这样的沟通里，帕罗特也不再像原来那样常常发语音消息或视频请求。  
即使问上一千一万个人，也不会有哪怕一个认为凯恩的受伤是他的过错，而他也绝对敢摸着《圣经》说，他既未诅咒过凯恩受伤，也从未期望过凯恩伤势慢些痊愈。既然如此，他的亏欠从何而来，他的内疚又要如何解释？  
也许会降临到他头上的机会来源于凯恩的伤病不假，但获益者未必便是加害者，如果没有恶意的人也要为降临到自己头上的幸运而道歉，世界上还有什么情理可言？  
凯恩受伤以来的这一个来月的时间里，帕罗特并未得到更多的一线队出场的机会，但即便他从凯恩受伤之后便场场首发，他也绝对相信，凯恩不会因此就责怪乃至怨恨他。实际上，在伤病恢复的这段时间内，凯恩甚至还与他分享过增肌的经验，给他推荐过由凯恩自己的健身教练制定的运动建议乃至给他发过食谱。  
帕罗特只见过一次希望自己上场的评论，此后便很少再去看推特的评论区，但即便如此，他也几乎可以想见，要求他上场的呼声绝不可能随着时间减少，而只可能增加，在热刺确定没有购入替补中锋的现在，更是几乎可以肯定愈演愈烈。  
如果连他都能想到这一点，凯恩对此也不可能不知情。但他们的聊天却绝不会涉及到这个方面，凯恩甚至会在自己伤病期间给他提供更多的帮助，几乎是在促成他上场的可能。但帕罗特可以肯定，假如凯恩看到类似要求帕罗特上场的言论，绝不会将此当成玩笑告知自己。  
帕罗特绝对不想看到这样的言论，他不愿意让自己的成功沾染上任何人的鲜血，二月开始的那一天，他卸载了推特，便是其中的一个证据。然而，接受着凯恩发来的食谱或者运动建议的时候，摒弃了此前的许多坏习惯而照做的时候，他不能不承认，自己在这样的照做里倾注了期待，在每一天的目标完成之后，都不由自主地渴盼着未来。  
卸载推特之时，他想的是不要看到催促自己上场的评论，但与此同时，他在内心很清楚，他更害怕的是点开评论区而完全没有人提到自己。  
他想大声宣称他不愿意得到浸着鲜血的机会，但这种话却如同曾经的“我不想成为哈里凯恩”一样，绝不可能从他嘴里出口。而事实上，曾经的他，不想成为的只是哈里凯恩此人，他所抗拒的，绝非热刺一线队的头牌地位和十号球衣，正如现在的他，唾弃的同时，绝不会对这样鲜血淋漓的机会放手。  
世界上绝不会有人比他更珍惜此刻，也绝不会有人比他更应该对哈里凯恩抱有歉疚之情。  
这份歉疚并非因为他应该为哈里凯恩的受伤负责，令他感到亏欠的，令他痛苦的，是他对此刻的珍视，是他希望时间越慢越好的心。  
然而，即便他是这样难以接受自己的自私和亏欠，故事依然很清楚，他只愿意痛苦，而不会放弃机会，甚至这自责的痛苦也只是他说服自己把握机会的理由。  
他与哈里凯恩果然全不相同。  
  
03  
二月过后不久，凯恩开始了康复训练。  
当然，康复训练到有球训练，有球训练再到重新上场之间尚有很长的路要走，但看到他或是热刺官方发出来的训练视频，粉丝总是能松一口气，收获一点新的盼望，而他的WhatsApp聊天列表，也终于能被恭喜而非同情的信息占据。尽管无论是恭喜还是同情都对他的处境毫无影响，既无帮助也不可能造成妨碍，但在内心里，他还是忍不住为信息里感情的改变而松一口气。  
说起来似乎没什么道理，他已经不是第一次受伤了，对于伤后的恢复——无论是生理还是心理——他早该驾轻就熟，不该有看到安慰的消息便心神不宁的情况，但事实依然是，无论是受到消息还是偶尔看见报道他伤情的新闻，不管是正面还是负面，甚至尤其是那些正面的仅仅表达了同情的信息，反倒带给他更多的痛苦与迷茫。  
“你还好吗？”“等待你回来然后变得更强。”“我们都会为你加油。”  
“热刺迫切地渴望着哈里凯恩的回归。”“热刺的锋线不能没有哈里凯恩。”  
……从前几年开始，每次受伤之后他都能看到好多次这种消息。前半部分是典型的队友或是朋友的关怀，后半部分则是典型的媒体观点，最早看到的时候，他其实还是能从前者得到感动，又为后者感到一丝焦虑以及害羞，实际上，甚至是去年上半年，他连续两次受伤之后，收到和看到的信息也大体如此，但那时的他，并未从中感到过任何负面情绪。  
为何今年会不一样？为何今年他对于同情和盼望，都只觉得如芒在背？  
他职业生涯的第一次伤病发生在租借到诺维奇期间，受伤的部位依然是脚踝，伤缺接近三个月。那时的恐惧唯有比今日更甚，担心影响自己的租借，担心影响自己未来的职业生涯，担心会被诺维奇乃至热刺认定是不需要的人，这样的恐惧甚至让他每一天都惶惶不可终日。自然，现在来看，第一次伤病的恐惧超出此后任何一次是很容易理解的，但另一方面，他敢肯定，倘若那时的他能看到今日这些关怀，同情和期待，这份伤病给他带来的回忆绝对会比如今正面太多。  
说来讽刺，当时他是那样渴求着同情，又是那样盼望着期待，他是那样虔诚又迫切地希望自己能够成为诺维奇乃至热刺不可或缺的一环，而今天，“不可或缺”这个词甚至让他想要屏蔽。  
他其实还记得去年，他伤缺而热刺凭借小卢卡斯等人的爆发打进欧冠决赛的时候，他看到过好几次“热刺没有哈里凯恩会更好”的评论。平心而论，这样的评论确实没有令他感到快乐，而只有沉闷的不开心。只是这种不开心在球队的胜利面前太浅了。而假如横跨时间来对比，那时看到对自己能力贬低的微微不爽也与现在的痛苦迷茫根本无法相提并论。  
应当说，对任何一个球员来说，世界上都不可能存在比球队输球更痛苦的事。  
事实如此，二零二零年一月到二月间的热刺，没有凯恩非但没有更好，反而愈来愈坏，不仅冠军的企图如同痴人说梦，甚至连取得欧冠乃至欧联资格都显得前途渺茫。  
  
**  
“今天我送你回家吧。”训练结束后帕罗特说。  
“我已经恢复训练了耶，过段时间就能开始有球训练了，早就可以开车了，不然你以为我今天早上是怎么过来的？”凯恩摇摇头。  
“是哦——”帕罗特挠挠头，“我忘了。”  
“哈里，你给自己找的新朋友智商好像不太行啊。”阿里说。  
“你怎么也开始偷听别人说话了？”凯恩投给他一个鄙视的眼神。  
阿里给他一个更加鄙视的眼神，“拜托，球场被你们两个承包了吗？好歹去更衣室聊天再吐槽我偷听啊。”  
凯恩奇道，“吐槽你还需要理由吗？”  
“呵呵。”  
“呵呵。”  
帕罗特左右打量一下他们，也合群地板起脸来，“呵呵。”  
“虽然智力得分有待商榷，但忠心程度值得赞赏——他怎么对你这么好？还帮你呵呵我的？哈里，你怎么教的？”阿里拍拍凯恩的肩膀，脸上都是刻意的惊讶表情。  
“可见你有被害妄想，”凯恩板起脸来，“你怎么知道他不是在呵呵我？”  
“你在对谁冷笑？”阿里转过头问。  
“你。”帕罗特毫不犹豫地回答。  
“你看吧！”  
凯恩干脆地无视了阿里，侧过身看着帕罗特，又顺手摸了摸他的头，笑道，“别理他，今天来我家吃晚饭吗？”  
“好呀。”帕罗特也朝他一笑，“也提前谢谢你借我用健身房了。”  
“当然。”凯恩笑着点头，借此机会，身手敏捷地躲过了阿里对他报复性的一记摸头。  
  
**  
他与帕罗特熟悉起来是从二月开始的。  
当然，从十二月那次停车场的对话之后，他们的联系就渐渐多了起来，在凯恩所有的队友乃至前队友里，与帕罗特的互动频率也是能排在前列的。不过，那时候的互动多半还是由帕罗特主动，凯恩偶尔找他，内在动机还是礼貌居多，聊天和互动也总是点到为止，不比二月，帕罗特与凯恩一起吃饭或是来他家的次数，甚至比凯恩的家人还要多。  
为什么选择二月做转折的时间点，最直接的原因，凯恩内心是很清楚的——因为二月的开始就代表了冬季转会窗的结束，而热刺并不能说太出人意料的，没有购买替补的中锋，在这种情况下，帕罗特几乎是唯一可以仰仗的前锋人选。实际上，一月以来，要求穆里尼奥上帕罗特的言论便甚嚣尘上，经纪人给他转发过提到帕罗特的新闻，甚至凯恩自己去看台充当啦啦队队长时，也听过几次“Play Parrott”的呐喊。  
这种舆论，如果说帕罗特本人不清楚，几乎是在侮辱人的智商，但这个年轻人心里对此到底是怎么想的却很难探究。凯恩从前想不出来他为什么忽然粘上自己，此刻自然也无从推断其心理活动。只是他还记得这个年轻人是如何口不择言地攻击自己，只为了得到一个一线队上场的机会。故此，他没有理由相信，自己伤缺而没有替补的情况下，帕罗特会不去想抓住机会。  
在俱乐部这么多人当中，也许唯有帕罗特会对他的伤病少一分同情，对他的回归少一分盼望吧。这种奇妙的想法，让他开始频繁地联系帕罗特，并为他的成长提供帮助。  
究竟是不是想要让帕罗特成为自己的接班人，究竟是不是连他也认可帕罗特有资格在十八岁的年纪在一线队出场，他理应是清楚的，但是他不愿意去想。  
帕罗特也从来不问这些问题，即使他偶尔会通过直接感谢健身房的方式来点明凯恩的动机，但曾经他经常问的“你觉得我现在可以在一线队获得上场机会吗？”的问题，却再也不会提起。  
凯恩总是沉默地看着帕罗特按照自己的安排行动，看他完成一组健身动作以后的笑容，硬着头皮吃下自己让厨师为他特制的营养餐后偷偷吐出的长长的一口气，冰浴时蜷缩起来的身体，又或者是在某个下午打开门，听到气喘吁吁而又满脸微笑的帕罗特说的“我跑步经过你家，能来找你玩吗？”  
没有人能在一夜之间成长，一个月也不行。但这样努力地抓住机会的帕罗特，即使机会上沾染的是凯恩自己的鲜血，也只令他感到一丝蓬勃的生机。  
也许帕罗特确实可以。也许我这样帮助他就是为了他可以。  
渐渐爱上摸帕罗特的头的凯恩也渐渐开始这么想。  
  
**  
在某些事情上，凯恩是一个双标的人，虽然他不一定会表现出来，但至少他心里是知情的。  
比如，他不是特别喜欢被上树，却很喜欢上树其他人；又比如，他不是特别喜欢被人摸头，却很喜欢摸别人的头。  
上树是个比较麻烦的事情，进球后的庆祝，大家想要做什么理论上来说都是随便的，他常常是进球的那一个，又是一个强壮的中锋，被人抓住上树，实在没有拒绝的理由，好在阿里和戴尔与他同高，虽然阿里瘦了一点，总也不至于抱不起他，为此，他多多少少还是捞到过一些上树的机会，两相平衡，心理上还是能好过一点。  
如果说上树是比较麻烦，摸头则足以称为非常麻烦。至少凯恩在热刺和英格兰待的这些年，几乎没有见过喜欢被摸头的人，他也只有在进球后的庆祝阶段，大家抱成一团的时候，乘乱摸几个头。  
帕罗特大概也不能算喜欢被摸头，但凯恩偶尔手痒摸一摸，他也没什么反应，仿佛他天赋异禀，头顶上并不存在感受神经元。  
真正熟起来以后他才发现帕罗特有些逆来顺受，摸头是一点，总是沉默着接受教练组的安排，又或者是从不反对他偶尔安排的加训则又是另外一点。  
凯恩有时很难想象，一个人能够拼尽全力想要留队，同时又能对教练说的“你下周继续在U23比赛，我不会放你进大名单”言听计从。他很清楚帕罗特有多想踢一线队——当然这也是一句废话，没有哪个青训球员会不想踢一线队的，凯恩当年也曾为了不要租借去找过教练，但当年的他，在博阿斯每周的“你下周不能上场”的评语之后，尽管尚不至于顶撞，但也绝对会刨根究底，问自己哪里没有表现好，或是在脸上不可避免地出现失望的神情来。  
然而帕罗特不会，他每次听穆里尼奥说话的表情就正如他被凯恩摸头时的表情——也就是没有表情。这甚至不是一种委婉的反抗，而更像是这些所有的外界都无法影响他，又或是，他拒绝感知这一切。  
他依然不会去问凯恩“你觉得我可以上一线队吗”，但凯恩后来反而忍不住问他，“教练总是拒绝你，你会不会不开心？”  
“不会。”帕罗特很快摇摇头，又道，“你希望我不开心吗？”  
凯恩哑然，“怎么会有人希望这个啊？”  
“我没有不开心。”帕罗特重复一遍，又朝他笑一笑，“但是我有一点失望。”  
凯恩也朝他笑笑，“你现在的身体情况已经比之前好很多啦，技术的提升要慢慢来的，既然能跟随一线队训练，我想你总是会有机会的，只是你要耐心一些。”  
“我没有原来的你做得好。”帕罗特摇摇头，又问道，“你会同情我吗？”  
凯恩说不出话来，只好又摸摸他的头。  
“我希望你同情我。”帕罗特说。  
第一次地，他蹭了蹭凯恩的手，像是头顶终于有了知觉。  
  
**  
凯恩是在三月份才知道帕罗特的生日的。  
三月一日，对阵狼队的比赛，帕罗特进入了大名单，并在比赛到达九十分钟的时候得到了上场的机会。看到帕罗特热身的时候，解说甚至比一些凯恩见过的热刺球迷还要激动，又为了证明自己激动的合理性而详细地解读了一番帕罗特的生平。大部分都是凯恩早就知道或不太感兴趣的消息，唯有“十八岁的小将”这个说法令他实打实地愣了一两秒。  
比赛结束后，他在搜索栏输入帕罗特的名字，跳出来的维基界面明白无误地显示：特洛伊帕罗特的出生日期是二零零二年二月四日。  
二十来天以前，在他不知道的时候，这个孩子已经十八岁了。  
当然，他已经错过了帕罗特人生里大部分的生日，再错过一个十八岁，理论上来说也不值一提。帕罗特那天一定有生日聚会，可并没有邀请他，事后也并未对他提过此事，足以看出帕罗特并不在意——至少他并不会表现出在意，既然这是帕罗特想要表现的态度，那么凯恩也理当如此。  
但错愕和后悔是切实存在的感情，他确实是在意的，正如此前帕罗特被换上场之后的三分钟，那绝大部分球迷都早已放弃，凯恩自己也并不期待能够绝平乃至绝杀的最后三分钟，他依然看得相当专注。  
在那样孤立的难以复现的三分钟里，他注视的，他期待的，他寄予厚望的，在他视线里优先级最高的，竟然是帕罗特而非托特纳姆热刺。  
他确实正在期望这个孩子的成功，不仅并不因为帕罗特的成功代表热刺能平稳度过没有他的这段时间，甚至帕罗特的成功与热刺的成功都可以割裂开来，他竟然可以单独地期待两者，而并不要求它们非得同时存在不可。  
他想要看到帕罗特的生日，也想要庆祝他的进步，并非因为帕罗特能成为他的替补，并非因为他期待帕罗特成为他的替补，并非因为他期待帕罗特能挽回热刺的低迷，恰恰相反，他只是单纯地盼望着帕罗特能够顺利而成功。  
曾经他的十八岁生日，是在伦敦与家人和少数几个青训队的朋友一起度过的。理由很简单，他生日在季前赛，青训队在那一天并没有聚集起来训练，大部分的队友都对他的生日并不知情。而在他的十八岁生日过后不久，冬窗，他被租借到了米尔沃尔，也正如数月后的夏窗，穆里尼奥可能会重新组织帕罗特的租借事宜。  
假如穆里尼奥再给他一次劝说帕罗特租借的任务，他绝对无法再心如止水地答应；而帕罗特再来问他一遍，“你觉得我应该留在队内还是应该租借？”，他也绝对无法再说“这是你的事”，他的回答只可能是“我会支持你留在队内”——即便租借也许是有利的，但他更希望的是帕罗特能跳开这些步骤，直接抵达成功，不要在另一个时间点，复制另一个曾经挣扎彷徨的自己。  
他希望帕罗特不要体会他体会过的任何苦痛，他希望帕罗特不要复制他的命运，他希望帕罗特不要成为他，他希望帕罗特成为一个比他更成功也更快乐的人。  
他希望帕罗特成为一个理想的、梦想的、他十八岁时梦寐以求的自己。  
“每年面临这个选择的青训球员那么多，我没有那么容易共情的。”  
他对穆里尼奥的解释言犹在耳，然而事实是他太天真，既然他是人，既然有接触，便不可能不共情。  
假如回顾他的人生，大概要在二十一岁这一年划上一道分割线。世界在他二十一岁那一年认识他，自那以后，他的生活几乎没有挫折。无论俱乐部和国家队的荣誉如何，无论第一年有多少人说过他昙花一现，此后他的两个英超金靴和世界杯金靴乃至欧洲射手王都不容作伪，在任何球迷或是媒体的心中，他都是世界级的前锋。  
他对自己的实力并非没有清醒的认识，他清楚只要给自己机会，就能完成进球得分；他也不惧怕和任何人比较，假如给他相同的队伍支持，他有挑战任何人的勇气；他相信只要得到支持，他总能带领热刺和英格兰更进一步，他的目标永远是世界顶尖——但是，没有人能让他的人生也从二十一岁开始。  
二零二零年的三月，他二十六岁，无论二十一岁以后的五年有多么波澜壮阔，激励人心，曾经的二十一年都是构成他的更多的部分。这很愚蠢，他很清楚，但他无法拒绝从帕罗特身上展现出的，属于曾经的他的另一个可能性。  
“天啊，我无法不这么做。”  
他在完全的自由里这样想道。  
  
**  
签订第一份职业合同以前，凯恩有过一段悠闲的时期。  
他日后深感兴趣的橄榄球和高尔夫在当下尚未培养起完全的兴趣，在日常里也缺乏玩伴和硬件条件，而诸如堡垒之夜这样的游戏则甚至不存在，故此，在闲着无聊的时候，他居然会主动地跟随母亲在周日去教会。  
在去教会的几年间，他学会唱很多圣歌，从最简单的《Joy To The World》到唱起来颇为需要肺活量的《Raise A Hallelujah》，他都能随口哼出来，饭前的祷告他也总是记得，甚至在队内，也会自己在吃饭以前默祷。有时他自己也觉得，自己简直是新世界的法利赛人，对教条烂熟于心，行为上也没有半点差池，然而在内心，却又完全是另一回事。  
他最早对教义和圣经感到排斥是因为《出埃及记》和《约书亚记》。《出埃及记》里，上帝为摩西分开了红海，而当埃及人想要照做之时，却令海水合拢，使他们在海中丧生；而在《约书亚记》里，上帝又为了让约书亚杀死亚摩利人而让太阳在空中停留了一日之久，这样做的上帝得到了摩西与约书亚的敬虔之心，上千年来，大家也会诵读诗篇的句子“现在我得以昂首，高过四面的仇敌”，然而，几乎不曾有人以埃及人或是亚摩利人的视角去解读圣经，即使以年幼的凯恩看来，埃及人或是亚摩利人并不比不相信神的庇护而矫称妻子撒莱是自己妹妹从而苟且偷生的亚伯兰更可恶。  
他抱有这样的怀疑很长时间，直到十一岁的某个月，当月的布道主题变成了《西敏信条》。  
《西敏信条》是归正宗的神学典籍，也被许多人称为预定论。它的内容并不复杂，核心是上帝自由不变地预定了将来所要发生的一切。意即是说，神在创世以前就已经无条件地拣选了祂要拯救的人，所以一个人会得救，在这个人出生以前就已经由神决定好了，与这个人的祈祷或行善都毫无相关。  
“这样的话，难道不是与自由意志矛盾了吗？”台下的某个人举手提问。  
“不，事实上，两者是并行不悖的。因为首先，天选之人是无法堕落的，此为不可抗拒的恩典；其次，天选之人并不能确定自己会得救，因此他的一切行为，依然是自己做出的。我们的人生已经注定了，但我们不可能知道人生中会发生什么。因此，并非因为人生预定我们就能躺下来，等待审判日被投入阴间或是得救，恰恰相反，正因为我们不知道自己的命运，才会无休止地忙碌——并在这样的自由的忙碌中达成上帝对我们的预定。”  
“让我们来举一个例子。”牧师说，“真正的自由究竟什么样？想想爱情吧。恋爱对象的选择必须是自由的，否则就不成其为爱情了。但是陷入热恋的人从不觉得自己有自由选择。‘我决定爱上这位女士/男士’，这话一听就是错的。爱情的基础是自由选择，或者按照谢林的说法是‘超验的、非时间性的自由选择’，但是就你自身的体验来说，爱情却恰恰是自由选择的反面，是你的命运。‘天啊，我无法脱身了，我被擒获了。’这才是真正的、激进的自由。如果你认为这个例子过于感性，我可以再举一个政治方面的例子：我们在做出真正严肃的政治选择时也是这样。这里的选择指的并不是投票支持某一个总统候选人，因为你选谁都无所谓。假设战争爆发，你的国家遭到入侵，而你必须决定是否拼上这条性命来反击侵略。这也是个自由选择。但是如果你选择了较为困难的选项，也就是参与战斗，那么你不会感到自己做出了选择：‘我宁愿不必这么做，但是守土有责，我必须这么做。’”  
“事实是，我们都背负不可违逆的命运，但是命运却又由我们自己创造。我们可以自由选择，但是一旦做出选择，结果就成为了必然。如果我做了正确的事情，就会觉得‘天啊，我无法不这么做。’故此，让我们来做一个总结，在预定论里，我们不但是自由的，而且甚至比我们能意识到的更加自由，因为我们要为我们的命运、我们的必然负责。”②  
……  
这番演讲对当时的凯恩来说不能说没有任何启发性，这让他部分地理解了旧约许多章节里上帝的作为，也让他逐渐偏离了自诩为法利赛人并为此自豪的心理处境，假如再多给他一些时日，他未必不能学习黑格尔而从预定论中得出什么属于自己的结论，但不久之后签订的职业合同，让他失去了周日上午的空闲时间，而此后许多年，他也再没有踏进过教会一步。  
《Raise A Hallelujah》的旋律已经被他忘记许久了，但每当他回到父母家吃饭而做饭前祷告的时候，还是常常会想起来牧师的这段话。这种等同于命运的自由令他深深着迷，牧师的论证途径也令他感到新奇有趣，只是，十五年来，战争的例子他一直深以为然，在生活的其他部分，他也体会过这种必然的自由，唯有爱情的部分他从来不屑一顾。  
在莱斯特城难以取得上场机会而想到“我真的适合足球吗？”“这样的人生真的是我想要的吗？”的时候，在公寓里一个人缩在床上抱着被子暗暗祈祷这样的日子早点过去的时候，他想过无数次放弃，但每一天，当他从梦中醒来而看见墙上的海报，当他踏入球场，重新接触到球，他又意识到，放弃从来不是一个选项。只要他还在呼吸，就没有办法放弃这条道路。  
被租借的最后一年，他去找博阿斯表示留队的期望，他说“你可以每周评估我的状态，决定我能不能上场，我会接受你的安排，但我不会离开这里。”他又说“我的梦想不是在英超踢球，而是为了热刺在英超踢球。”  
在说出这些话之前，他一个人想过许多次，倘若有不必说出这些话而留下来的机会，他绝不会做此选择，但在那一刻，这成为了他眼前唯一的道路——然而，并非所有面临租借可能的年轻人都会去找教练表示抗议，而如果他们要表示抗议，用词和坚决程度与他大概也不会相同。  
这便是所谓命运和必然性的自由，他过往的人生都为此理论提供了许多论据——然而，这些论据里并不包括爱情。至少曾经的他是这样坚信的。  
十一岁的时候，他有喜欢的女孩。那个女孩也爱足球，也爱运动，与他颇有共同话题，长相也是他喜欢的类型，尽管后来他们的恋情如同一切学生时代的恋情一样并未持续太久，但无论是对女孩的选择，还是恋爱中的过程，都只令他感到自由。在过后的许多年里，他也有过或长或短的感情，感情的另一方也同样是他而非命运为其挑选，他从恋爱中感受到快乐，幸福，也感受到痛苦，而其中最重要的，依然还是自由。  
她是我从许多人中挑选出来献上爱情的，她是我决定要爱的人，这样的选择怎么会让人觉得‘天啊，我无法不这么做’呢？倘若爱情都不是我出于意志的选择，还有什么是呢？  
然而，也许正如谢林所说，既有仅仅出现在有对立的地方的意义上的自由，也有那种在其自身内同时也是一种必然性的自由——一种绝对的自由，一种等同于命运或者必然性的自由。  
“天啊，我无法不这么做。”  
他无法抹去自己在帕罗特身上寻找可能性的行动，无法忘记那甚至令他将热刺置于次要位置的三分钟，也同样无法不承认，他正体会到另一种“超验的、非时间性的自由选择”。  
这一天，他在命运和自由里，看见帕罗特。  
  
04  
帕罗特讨厌具体的祷告。  
他见过很多主日学的同伴，平时饭前祷告从不用心，甚至常常遗忘，唯有人生遇到挫折的时候，会开始频繁地祷告，又在小组学习后告诉大家代祷事项。  
帕罗特从来都拿出本子，假装记录这些代祷事项，但实际上他反反复复记录的只有一句话——马尔谷福音第二章第十七节：耶稣听了，就对他们说：“不是健康的人需要医生，而是有病的人；我来不是召义人，而是召罪人③。”  
为何主会允许这样的行为呢？即使把这句话抄上百次千次，他依然有着同样的困惑，同样令他困惑的是，为何这些人会做这样的投机取巧的行为？  
帕罗特经常祷告，但祷告内容从不包括人生中的苦难和挫折，他从不乞求上帝帮助他更早地签订职业合同或是让他早日成功，他清楚他的道路早已为神所预备，不应当重复地乞求，他每日的祷告内容也唯有一点——希望他能更加接近主。  
苦难应当是神所安排的试炼，假如为此去祷告，难道不是在利用神的爱来试探神吗？  
帕罗特讨厌痛苦，但他不希望用自己的痛苦去要挟上帝。离开爱尔兰去追求职业生涯之后，他的信仰和虔诚都要打个折扣，每日的祷告也常常因为太累而不再完成，但唯有这一点从未改变。他不希望神因为爱而取消曾经为他预设的命运，苦难给他痛苦，然而痛苦也能令他成长。他希望神给予他克服苦难的毅力，给予他奋斗和坚持的勇气，而非出于爱给予他介乎赠礼与入侵之间的赦免。  
在信仰减退之后，他反而常去找神父告解。神父会聆听他的忏悔词，会劝告，会将手伸向他的额头尔后念赦罪经。在这当中，他所得到的是神所赐予的赎罪的解脱，但参与到告解之中的，却并非只有神与帕罗特，神父念赦罪经的行为与伸来的手，都证明了他的存在与善意，尽管这样的善意带着距离，却正是他所需要的。  
他需要的正是这样冷静的回应，他需要同情，善意和关怀，而不是爱和共情。在痛苦和恐惧里，在求助里，他希望看见的是自己恐惧的反面而不是回声。④  
正如哈里凯恩对他说的“这是你的事，我不知道。”  
  
**  
三月以来，他连续得到了两次露面的机会，但在这两次机会里，他的表现都很难令人满意，尤其是无法令他自己满意。  
与狼队的比赛，他上场了三分钟，只是体会一下英超赛场的感觉，发挥根本无从谈起。  
与诺维奇的比赛，他在补时的第六分钟上场，而接下来的时间，无论是热刺还是诺维奇都毫无建树，他努力地奔跑，抢球，补位，却很难说这样的努力有任何成果。最终，补时结束，热刺与诺维奇都毫无建树，比赛进入点球阶段，他代表热刺第四个出场，踢飞了点球。  
自己也许的确没有在一线队立足的实力，在过去与哈里凯恩一同训练而感受到差距的时候，帕罗特曾经这么想过。然而，每次与一线队合练从而感受到自己的进步之后，他便无法忽视在一线队登场可能给他带来的提升和帮助，也无法忘记七月国际冠军杯他第一次为热刺登场而与尤文图斯同台竞技时的激动。  
梦想就在他眼前，他不能躺在沙发上，等着命运的河流推着他前进，让梦想的果实掉在他的手里。命运不会给他这样的赠礼，他也不愿意接受这样的赠礼，他必须要自己去争取，即便结果也许是失败。  
“诺维奇的门将告诉我，‘在我研究你们点球习惯的时候，并没有看过多少你主罚的点球。’在那之后，我果然踢飞了点球。他对我的判断是正确的吗？”他这样问凯恩。  
“克鲁尔很喜欢打心理战的。”凯恩说，“你在U23不是点球手吗？心态上的问题不等于实力，你不应该害怕自己踢不进点球的。”  
“你原来有这种情况吗？”他又问。  
“好像没有。”凯恩下意识说，又看他一眼，赶紧摊手，“不是啦，我当时比较缺心眼，你现在多想也很正常啊，下次纠正就好啦。我可以陪你练习射门哦，可以让你过一把当谢林汉姆的瘾。”  
谢林汉姆又不是我的偶像，他想，我才不要当他。但他忍住了这个吐槽，又看一眼凯恩，轻声道，“谢谢。”  
“没事啦。”  
“你没有在我身上看到你自己，对吗？”  
凯恩没有回答，只是又习惯性地伸手摸了摸他的头。  
这样的手与曾经覆盖在他额头上的神父的手重合了，就连凯恩已经出口和未出口的话，也仿佛隐隐地与神父的话重合。  
他只想听到赦罪经，而非神父对他告解的具体回应，那为许多人不屑一顾的，随处可见的，对任何人都普适的关怀，反而是他所渴求的。  
一直以来，他都想要有这么一个人，或者这么一个存在，这个存在会对他怀有善意，会对他安慰乃至关怀，会希望他的苦难早日结束，却并不会感受他的痛苦，不会为他的悲伤而焦虑。他能尽情地汲取这个人身上的同情，而不必担心经由共情施加的反作用。  
到这一天，他终于明白了曾经的朋友们的祷告，原来他们并非想要威胁神，并非想要借着神的爱来要挟一个更好的人生，恰恰相反，正因为他们知道神的爱有距离，甚至正是因为他们并不相信神的爱，正因为此，他们才能进行祷告。原来当你明白一个人不会在你身上看见自己，当你明白你的悲伤和痛苦不会影响他，当你明白善意可以不经由移情存在，当你明白你所倾诉的对象是一潭平静的湖水，依赖和倾诉就会变得如此简单而轻易。  
哈里凯恩是最合适的对象，如同一个只会划十字圣号和念赎罪经的神父——这本是他从小便渴求的存在，但是为什么，要怎么去解释，为何他又会从这普适的关怀中感到一丝无法告解的悲伤呢？  
  
**  
自二月以后，他与凯恩的互动就逐渐多了起来。  
很多次他从训练基地出来，都能收到凯恩发来的好多条消息，理由五花八门，但内在是相似的——凯恩邀请他去吃晚饭，以及做健身训练。  
与大部分青训成员一样，他租住在离训练基地较近的公寓里，公寓当然不会太差，也有配备的健身房，但拿来和训练基地比的话，说云泥之别也不过分。  
凯恩家的健身房以及其他的配套设施实际上也是不如热刺训练基地的，但作为个人训练乃至双人训练之用，依然是绰绰有余。帕罗特第一次去是在十二月，训练的途中尚且没有太多的感觉，第二天回去自己的公寓用公寓自带的健身房时才觉得有些生不如死。泡在公寓制式的浴缸内而无法伸直双腿的时候，他也会想一想凯恩家的冰浴和泳池，不过，那时的他所想的也只是，等到他以后也成为明星选手，就也要那么装修自己的家——他绝想不到凯恩会这样频繁地邀请他，以至于他几乎是在提前几年享受人生。  
饮食与健身条件只是锦上添花，不是雪中送炭。决定一个球员的实力的，依然是天赋与努力。这一点帕罗特很清楚，凯恩只有更清楚。即便如此，凯恩依然坚持提供着帮助，顽强地固执地期望着帕罗特能在这样的帮助下变强一点。  
由于凯恩的客观和判断力，帕罗特曾经很喜欢问他，“你觉得我能在一线队出场吗？”即使凯恩的回答十次有十次都是“我不知道”，他也仿佛能从中汲取一些力量。  
然而，如果凯恩的立场有所改变，如果此刻的凯恩期待着他确实能够上场，他便无法再将相同的疑问抛给凯恩。  
只是，难道凯恩真的对他寄予厚望吗？真的觉得他的上场能止住热刺在积分榜上的颓势吗？被穆里尼奥说下周继续踢U23的时候他这么想过，踢飞点球之后他又忍不住再想一遍，但那时已经快要恢复有球训练的凯恩，依然没有终止叫他一起训练的行为。  
后来他忍不住想，也许凯恩并不觉得他此刻就能成功，他只是在热刺没有多余人选的现在，尽全力来帮热刺培养下一代。他甚至还问过凯恩这个问题，凯恩只是朝他暧昧地笑笑，说，“一开始是这样的，但现在——”  
但现在什么呢？凯恩没有详说，帕罗特也没有追问。也许他有一点害怕听到答案，不过，他更愿意去思考，为何一开始的凯恩竟然真的只是为了热刺更好的可能就能付出这么多？  
一个人怎么能这样深沉而投入地去爱一个俱乐部呢？帕罗特几乎难以想象这种感情。他曾经喜欢的俱乐部是利物浦，很小的时候，他就买过利物浦的球衣。尽管如此，当热刺向他抛来橄榄枝的时候，他甚至根本没有想过要拒绝。而倘若未来的某一日，他得到更好的机会，离开热刺，想必也不会有更多的犹豫和挣扎。  
也许他永远也不会这样喜欢一个俱乐部，也许这样喜欢一个俱乐部是很傻的事情，但在此刻，他还是希望凯恩的喜欢能长久一点，被无关的事物影响少一点。  
  
**  
英超停摆之后不久，热刺也取消了集合训练，改为了在家的网课。  
球员们也都遵循着防疫规定，居家隔离，在这之后，帕罗特与凯恩就不再见面了。  
当然，他们还是会经常聊天，有时凯恩会与他视频，互相督促训练，但居家隔离的时候，帕罗特实际上也没法去公寓地下室的健身房，有些动作他没法做，便只有把手机放在桌子上，又趴下来看着凯恩。  
“我感觉我像监督你的教练。”看的次数多了，帕罗特会这么抱怨。  
“诶——”凯恩拉长声音，“踩不了动感单车你可以做弓箭步或者俯卧撑嘛，这样就不像教练了。”  
“我还是趴着看你挥汗如雨吧。”帕罗特懒洋洋地翻了个白眼。  
他这样趴着看了凯恩十几天训练，也同样以趴着的姿势，看完了凯恩与杰米雷德克纳普的直播。  
“你会一直留在热刺吗？”雷德克纳普问。  
“我不能告诉你是或不是。我爱热刺，一直都爱，但我不会为了留在这里而留在这里。如果队伍不在合适的状态，我不会仅仅为了忠诚留下来。我是一个有雄心的球员，我想要成为世界顶尖的球员，我想要得到奖牌。”  
“啊。”帕罗特轻轻说。  
  
**  
五月，随着疫情的减轻以及政策的放宽，热刺恢复了单独训练。  
这个时候，从身体状况而言，凯恩已经几乎完全恢复了。在小组对抗中，他的发挥也与一月以前几乎没有区别，当然，偶尔的失误总是存在的，当凯恩被穿裆，或是门前打飞机的时候，帕罗特总是屏住呼吸，等着穆里尼奥的训斥。极偶尔的时候，他能听到穆里尼奥的怒骂，但大部分的时候，穆里尼奥只是看凯恩一眼，又漫不经心地说，“比赛里不要犯这种错误。”  
当然，凯恩的失误并没有夸张到令人难以直视的地步，且即便如此，作为一个长久保持状态的顶级前锋，无论教练是置之不理还是加以怒骂，他都能自行调整状态，而不会让这样的失误延续。穆里尼奥的训斥只是他个性和态度的表现，以及对训练中不尽如人意的部分的反馈。正因为此，此刻他的减少训斥，便更令人浮想联翩。  
帕罗特不清楚凯恩的想法，但从他的角度来看，实在很难不去猜“穆里尼奥是否是为了表达看重而故意减少训斥”，或者搞不好穆里尼奥就是希望凯恩乃至大家这么想。这种有些微妙而又意图明显地表示善意和看重的事情，这些日子里穆里尼奥也不是第一次做了。采访时的频频提及，甚至于将凯恩称为热刺⑤；训练时的夸奖；战术上逐渐向他倾斜的安排，偶尔失误时的平静对待，每一个单独拎出来大概都能让人感动一段时间，但一同来袭就显得微妙了起来。  
在与凯恩认识这么久以后，个人感情姑且不论，对于凯恩的实力，帕罗特总归是有着相当客观甚至也许超出客观一点的认识，他从来都觉得凯恩有资格竞争世界第一中锋的称号，也从没怀疑过他热刺头牌的地位，但要问这些够不够格让穆里尼奥如此对他示好，帕罗特觉得除非自己和穆里尼奥其中有一个人疯掉才能给出肯定的答复。  
穆里尼奥不可能单纯因为凯恩的实力就如此重视，那么这些行动背后自然有别的原因。实际上，帕罗特觉得世界上大部分的人都能想出原因来——在凯恩那个表示也许会离开的直播以后，穆里尼奥担心他会提出转会申请。  
与雷德克纳普的直播已经是接近两个月前的事情了，而那个直播也立刻成为了热门的新闻话题。帕罗特偶尔会猜想，在那之后，穆里尼奥会不会给凯恩发过邮件，热刺队内的其他人又会不会给凯恩发过消息，但不管怎么样，他自己没有问过凯恩这个话题。  
如果凯恩真的今年夏窗就要转会，他要怎么办呢？  
这个想法也已经在他脑海里转了两个月，他有过很多次机会可以问凯恩怎么想，但又总是在开口之前就打消主意。归根结底，他不过是常驻U23的青训球员，凯恩就算离开，对他又有什么影响呢？他又凭什么去干涉凯恩的决定呢？  
他只是沉默地看着穆里尼奥的示好，又看着凯恩点点头，笑道，“好的，教练，我会注意的。”  
“教练对你很好啊。”从更衣室去停车场的路上，他这么说。  
“你也觉得吗，真伤脑筋。”  
“不会吧，你抖M吗，教练对你好你也不爽？非要骂你才行吗？”  
“不是啦——”四下无人，凯恩停下脚步，犹豫道，“你真的不知道他为什么这样吗？”  
“我知道，但是……”帕罗特摇摇头，“你们没有谈过吗？”  
“没有，他没有和我说过。”凯恩叹了口气，“我想过好多次，要给他发邮件，或者直接告诉他。‘今年不可能有人为我出一亿英镑以上的转会费的’。”  
“他知道。”帕罗特静静地说。  
“是啊，他知道，他不可能不知道，他想听的也不是这个，是我明确告诉他‘我不会考虑转会’。”  
帕罗特低下头去，轻声道，“真的吗？你不会转会吗？”  
“在可预见的时间里，我不可能递交转会申请的。”凯恩说，“但不知道为什么，‘我不会转会’这句话就是很难出口。每一次我看到他在采访里提到我，或者像今天这样关照我的时候，我都想，明天，明天我就告诉教练说我不会走，但明天之后又是明天，真正的明天好像永远也不会到来。”  
帕罗特轻轻地啊了一声，抬起头来，又问了一遍，“你不会转会吗？”  
“我——我不知道。”  
“为什么你会在直播里那么说呢？”帕罗特又问。  
“我以为你不会问我的。”  
“可能只是我之前不敢问。”  
“是啊，是啊，我为什么要这么说呢。”凯恩又叹了一口气，“我——因为我缺席的这些比赛，热刺几乎是另一个队伍，几乎没有赢过。这么多年来，我第一次想，难道我留在这里就是一种无私，就是一种付出吗？也许前几年我的确是这样的吧，但是，当一个人开始自认无私的时候，他就已经离无私很远了。”  
“如果你都不无私的话，世界上就没有无私的人了。”  
“有的，有的，只是你只认识我，而且，现在的我也不太一样了。”凯恩说，“你知道，原来费迪南德说过，‘在我看来，无论什么人站在凯恩的角度上去想，都希望凯恩离开热刺。’那时我想，无论什么人是谁啊，总之不是哈里凯恩。但今年，在某一些瞬间，我确实想过，也许我也只是无论什么人。”  
“我……我在推特上看到过很多推测你要走的消息，但是，粉丝的评论都是，‘我们不能责怪他’。哈里，没有人能责怪你。”  
“我会责怪我自己。”  
“我不会。”帕罗特说，他走过去，学着影片里看来的动作，粗鲁地抱住了凯恩，又重复了一遍，“我不会责怪你的。”  
“我爱你。”凯恩任由他抱了几秒钟，又慢慢地把下巴放在了他的肩膀上，忽然说。  
帕罗特几乎以为自己听错了，但凯恩很快又说了一遍，然后又是一遍，他于是将手抬起来，第一次地摸了摸靠在自己肩膀上的凯恩的头发。  
“我希望你永远也不会痛。”  
帕罗特轻轻说。  
  
—FIN—  
  
  
  
——  
注：①实际上凯恩这一年穿的不是十号球衣，而是十四号。他为英格兰U19穿十号是一年后的事，但这一年他的数据就比较烂（六场一球，每球耗时449分钟），所以我稍微综合了一下。可以当成本世界线凯恩提前了一年穿十号，也可以理解成帕罗特查资料不仔细（……）。对不起啦帕罗特，都是我的错。  
②此段中大部分内容实际摘自齐泽克《浅谈基督教无神论》的演讲，有部分删改。此处为行文需要设定为牧师发言，非常抱歉。  
PS：我不太清楚归正宗在英格兰的受众情况如何，而且实际上教会在布道时也通常不会如此旗帜鲜明地表达自己归正宗或是信义宗之类的立场——也可能是我孤陋寡闻，见得太少——总之，与现实的不符之处，再次表示抱歉。  
③马尔谷福音即天主教对马可福音的翻译，顺附和合本的此节，与天主教译本在文字上稍有不同：耶稣听见，就对他们说：“康健的人用不着医生，有病的人才用得着。我来本不是召义人，乃是召罪人。”  
④摘自Leslie Jamison的《同理心测试》。  
⑤实际上这个采访是六月的事，我提前了一点- -勿以为怪。  



End file.
